Electrick
__NOEDITSECTION__ "'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars, livin' in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars." -Nickelback Electrick (Carson Devera) is a fictional character, a superhero in the Champions Online Universe. Her powers are electrokinesis, the ability to control and produce electricity. Her first appearance in Millennium City as a hero is recorded at around mid November 2009, shortly after she was no longer seen. She has been spotted again in Millennium City as of May 2010. '' •Personality '' If you act like a rockstar, you better your chances at becoming a rockstar. Well, isn't that a lie. Carson, also known as Electrick, grew out of her rockstar attitude in high school. Carson would never completely lose her edge, though. Throughout high school Carson acted as though she was the coolest thing since silced bread and everyone around her was lucky to even be in presence. She wanted to be a rockstar and chose to act like it. It wasn't until the end of her senior year that she wised up. With cockiness toned down she became more approachable; she still has an air of confidence to her though. Carson is more laidback now, more than ever. After her powers developed and improved upon, she decided to give up her rockstar ambitions (for the most part) and try her hand at heroing. Carson tries her best to remain calm and nice for everyone, but she does have a temper and it will come out sometimes. '' •Appearance '' Carson may have given up her dreams of entertaining the world with her music, but she still keeps up with her 'rockstar' look. Her short, choppy black hair stands out with its light blue streaks running through it. When she's not in her hero gear, she in jeans, plaid skirts, and band t-shirts. Carson definitely keeps to the whole 'punk' sort of style for the most part, but she really just dresses for comfort. Carson is half Filipino and Korean. She's stands at about 5'6" and is skinny, but toned. '' •History '' Here. '' •Allies '' • Eternal Reverie: One of the first heroes Carson has met since becoming a hero herself. Keira is very sweet and polite. She's definitely good people. • Smokin' Mirrors: Max is also good people and is the same group that Keira is in. The two haven't gotten to talk to each other too much, but Carson likes Max and thinks his mask is neato. • Toketsu: Met him the same day Carson met Keira. He doesn't like having a nickname. Especially if its 'Tokey'. • Stopwatcher: Klayton is a terrible liar and may possibly be a thief, but Carson likes him and thinks of him as a friend. • Gadieo: He's a better liar than Klayton, but the things he lies about make him kind of an ass. Its not that Carson and Gad don't get along, because they seem pretty fine with one another, but Carson is pretty sure he'd turn on her in a heartbeat. Even though she fought his nemesis, because of his gems. • Space Lord: The Prince is alright. Carson met him the first night she went to the gym. He calls her a Minstrel because that first night she played her guitar for him. '' •Enemies '' • Avice (First Nemesis): This girl is crazy. She honestly thinks she's some badass mercenary and she has it out for Carson, because she keeps messing up her really lame villainous plots. Avice is annoying and belongs in an asylum. • Ravence (Gadieo's Nemesis): This guy almost made Klayton shoot Carson. In fact, Klayton did end up shooting at her, but there was enough crates and such for her to duck behind. Ravence is a mad man and far too killhappy to be left alone. '' •Opinions '' Character Comments Go Here. "She really knows how to rock on! I haven't seen too many people that can take someone down like Carson can, especially with a guitar on her back. She's an excellent heroine, who is also laid back enough to have a good time just hanging out at the gym. I'm happy to have met her, and I'd love to keep teaming up!" - Eternal Reverie '' •Playlist '' •''' "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings '''• "Rockstar" by N.E.R.D. •''' "Danger! High Voltage" by Electric Six '''• "Took the Night" by Chelley •''' "Found My Swag" by The Bangz ft. New Boyz '''• "Gara Gara Go!" by Big Bang •''' "Follow Me" by 2NE1 '''• "Ants" by ediT •''' "Right Hand Hi" by Kid Sister '''• "F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." by Fall of Troy •''' "Radiator" by Family Force 5 '''• "Song 2" by Blur '' •Trivia '' •''' Did you know that Electrick's favorite color is purple? '''• Did you know that Electrick played lead guitar in a band in high school? •''' Did you know that Electrick thinks catgirls are weird? '''• Did you know that Electrick loves tattoos but is scared to get one? •''' Did you know that Electrick is afraid of needles? '''• Did you know that Electrick likes Spongebob Squarepants? •''' Did you know that Electrick plays rock/alternative music, but loves to listen to hip hop? '''• Did you know that Electrick took hip hop dance classes? •''' Did you know that Electrick comes off as a tomboy but is actually quite the girly girl? '''• Did you know that Electrick loves Star Wars? •''' Did you know that Electrick loves video games? '''• Did you know that Electrick has started hanging out at Carlos's Gym? •''' Did you know that Electrick doesn't like Club Caprice? '''• Did you know that people often think that Electrick's guitar is magical and the source of her power? Its not, it's just a regular guitar. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Electricity